


Silver In The Moonlight

by Nope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-29
Updated: 2004-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25785061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: Moony's at large -- but Hermione has a plan.
Kudos: 1





	Silver In The Moonlight

"Explain this to me again," said Ron.

They were standing at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Fat moonlight dripped between the trees to pool at their feet.

"We've gone over this," sighed Hermione.

"Pretend I'm thick," said Ron adding, a little bitterly, "Not much of a stretch, I know, but what--"

"You're not thick," said Neville, loyally. The shivers hidden by his robes were plain in his voice and if he was standing any closer to Harry he'd be wearing the other boys clothes.

"Yeah, thanks, Nev. So come on, Hermione, why--"

"We'll go on ahead," said Harry, shifting from foot to foot. "You can catch up."

"No!" said Hermione. "Splitting up always ends up badly. If we're going to find Remus, we have to stay together."

"Yeah, about that," started Ron again.

"It's all very simple," said Hermione. "Professor Lupin -- I mean, Remus -- has been a bit depressed since, well, you know."

"Sirius," said Harry, voice tight. Neville awkwardly patted his shoulder and Harry gave him a crooked, grateful smile.

"Yes," said Hermione, clearing her throat. "Well. Remus forgot to take his wolfsbane potion and, as it's a full moon, transformed and somehow escaped into the forest. And you know Auror's are on high alert since the, uh, since the Ministry thing and--"

"They'll kill him if they catch him," said Harry. "So come on!" He strode off into the forest, Neville on his heels, leaving Ron and Hermione no choice but to follow.

"Okay," said Ron, watching Harry dart from bush to bush ahead of them, wand at the ready in one hand, the other alternatively halting Neville or waving him forward. "I get all that, really. But what I wanted to ask was--"

"There he is!" yelled Harry, darting off between the trees. Neville gave a little cry, somewhere between scream and nervous laughter, but gamely charged after Harry, wand clasped tight in his hand.

"Bugger," said Ron, following behind. "We really have to talk Harry out of doing that. There are giant spiders in these here woods."

"And giants and centaurs and your old car," said Hermione. "Not to mention one currently very hairy former-Professor."

"Nah, Hagrid's helping Snape with the modified Wolfsbane Potion."

"I meant Professor Lupin, Ron."

"I know that, Hermione. I was joking."

"...oh." She blushed slightly. Ron grinned, but it quickly faded as something up ahead growled. A dark shape leapt out between the trees, but skidded to a halt when it saw them.

"Stupefy!" yelled Ron and Hermione together, and overlapping them came the same cry from Neville and Harry. Four blasts of red-light brought the werewolf to the ground.

"There, see, Ron," said Hermione. "I knew those silver lamée suits I made you all wear would both distract the werewolf, I mean, Remus, and dissuade him from attacking, while the metal mesh actually serves to increase the force of our spells in accordance with--"

"Yes, yes," interrupted Ron. "I get all that."

"Really? Er, I mean, right, yes." Hermione frowned. "So what was it you wanted to ask earlier?"

"Mostly," said Ron, "I was wondering why you insisted Harry, Neville and me all wear eyeliner."

"Er," said Hermione, "that's, um, very important, very, very important, for, ah, for, various reasons, oh! Look! There's Hagrid!"

And while they were all distracted, she quickly ran away.


End file.
